Ball
by YellowRocksMySocks
Summary: Beth and the Avengers are invited to a S.H.I.E.L.D. ball.


**Here is another story for all of you lovely people! Please review or give me ideas for other stories, characters you would like to see more of, etc. because I am running out of inspiration. EEEKKKKK! Thanks again for reading all of my stories, you guys rock my socks!**

I heard the soft swish of the mail sliding to the ground through the door. I thought it was funny how such an advanced house would have a traditional mail slot in the door. Picking up the papers, I sort through some catalogs and bills until I come upon a fancy envelope with embossed writing that reads "The Avengers Tower" on the front.

"What the...?" I say as I carefully tear the letter open. A single piece of paper exactly like the envelope is all that is inside. It says: "S.H.I.E.L.D. cordially invites the residents of the Avengers Tower to the annual S.H.I.E.L.D. Gala and Ball." along with other information I was too busy jumping around and giddy-screaming to read.

"What's going on?" Tony asks as my housemates walk into the kitchen to find me prancing around.

"We're invited to a ba-ll! We're invited to a ba-ll!" I sing, twirling around the island.

"Huh?" Tony asks again, and I hold out the piece of paper. "I don't like to be handed things." he replies.

"I'll take it." Pepper offers and rolls her eyes at Tony while she reads. "It says here that we are invited to a ball by S.H.I.E.L.D. this Saturday night. Sounds great."

"Can we go? Please?" I ask, using my best puppy dog eyes.

"I think it sounds fun." Natasha says. "Let's make it a family affair. We can all go buy some fancy clothes and have a nice time."

"Why not? I haven't worn my tux in a while." Tony agrees.

"Sure. It'll be good publicity as well." Bruce comments.

Everyone else adds some form of "I'm in".

"Let's go dress shopping!" I squeal and grab the keys to our car.

* * *

Tony gives me directions to a really expensive evening-wear shop downtown. Being the "giving" billionaire that he is, he volunteers to pay for everything. Us girls immediately run over to the gown section and start rifling through the dresses hanging on the wall. After only a few minutes, both Natasha and Pepper each find an amazing dress, Natasha's being black and Pepper's being lavender. For me however, it takes a while. None of the dresses worked out.

"What am I supposed to do? Show up in a potato sack?" I exclaim and sit on the chair with a huff.

"Don't worry Beth. We will find something for you. I saw another rack behind the other one. Be right back!" Pepper says and she and Natasha walk over. They are gone for a minute or two before returning with a beautiful yellow gown.

"What do you think?" I ask as I twirl around the room. It a floor-length dress in a bright-but-not-blinding yellow with a skirt that poofs out a bit, almost like a princess' gown.

"It's gorgeous!" They both say at the same time.

"Yay! I LOVE it! Let's go see what the boys got!" I exclaim and go change.

We make our purchases and walk over to the menswear section to find Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Clint being given "tux advice" from Tony. They are all wearing tuxedos and looking to Tony for guidance.

"Awwwww, you guys look so handsome!" I compliment.

"Of course they do. I was helping them." Tony says and Steve and Bruce roll their eyes.

"Thor, your bowtie is coming undone. Let me help you." I offer as Thor bends down so I can reach his neck on his tall frame. "We're ready, so when y'all are done we can hit the road." I say as I finish straightening it.

"I think we're good here. Let's head out!" Tony declares and the guys go into their respective changing rooms.

* * *

I literally died all week waiting for Saturday. It seemed like every clock ran on molasses. Luckily, today is Saturday, and only one hour to go! You could say I was excited. Now, Pepper was in the process of trying to curl my unruly hair.

"Geez Louise Beth! I'm finally done. And it only took an hour and a half..." she teases as she twists it in an elegant up do.

"Haha, sorry about that. My hair has a very belligerent personality. And thanks for making it look this good." I reply. "I suppose it's time to get dressed?" I ask.

"Yeah, we probably should. The ball is about forty-five minutes away." Natasha suggests as she gets up to grab our dresses hanging in the closet.

We slip them on, do a final hair and makeup check and walk downstairs to greet the boys.

"Wow...you ladies look beautiful. Oh, and Beth's ready too." Clint teases and I playfully punch him in the arm when we come down.

"Ha-ha. Such a comedian. Too bad that doesn't help you tuck in your shirt..." I point out. Clint mutters something and adjusts his shirt under his cummerbund. "You guys look adorable all in your suits! Picture time!" I say and pull out my camera.

All the guys groan. "Uh-uh-uh! This is our first and perhaps only ball, and why not take pictures when we all look amazing? Please?" I say, giving that same pleading look I gave when we first got the invitation.

"Fine. How about we get Jarvis to do it?" Tony suggests.

"Good idea!" I exclaim, and turn to the ceiling. Even though I knew he could hear me anywhere, it made more sense to look up. "Jarvis, would you mind taking some pictures of us?" I ask.

"Not at all, Mrs. Beth. If you all would stand in front of the television screen's camera." Jarvis replies.

We all walk over and stand in a line. Jarvis says, 'Cheese!', which makes us all laugh due to the absurdity of an AI doing something so human-like. It actually made for a great picture, with everybody giggling.

* * *

I had been dancing for almost an hour, and chatting with grownups and a couple teenagers about who I was, my assignment, yada-yada. Apparently word traveled fast about Operation: Integration, and I was kind of famous in the agent world. After a while, it was more than I could handle, so I wandered around by myself, snacking on all of the delicious food from time to time. I spotted Steve sitting alone at a table absentmindedly sipping on a glass of champagne. I grabbed a glass of sparkling cider and joined him. "I can see you are having a great time..." I joke and scoot a chair next to the soldier.

He chuckles. "The time of my life. All I have managed to do is eat a ton of appetizers and try to avoid questions." he says.

"Same, but I at least socialized. A bit. Did you know that five out of the ten platters on the far table have a dish that contains bacon? They were all quite delicious." I say. "Wanna dance? It looks like Tony, Pepper, Natasha, and Clint are having a good time. Oh, and look. Bruce is even dancing with someone." I suggest and motion to the dance floor, where they were laughing and twirling to the song.

"Err, dancing not really my thing Beth." Steve says.

"Come on. Won't know until you try. It'll be fun!" I say.

"Fine." Steve says and I drag him out to the dance floor. We grab hands and he puts his other hand on my waist with mine on his massive shoulder. We spun around, talking and laughing and having a great time.

"See? This isn't so bad." I say. "Dancing is fun!"

"This is the first time I've danced with a girl and haven't had to worry if she would step on me." Steve says, and laughs a little.

"Hehe. That's good. I wouldn't want to crush you with my duck-feet." I reply.

I look at Steve's watch. "Wow. It's already eight. Glad we weren't late." I say.

* * *

Beth glances at my watch. "Wow. It's already eight. Glad we weren't late." she says.

_...Eight o'clock..._  
_...Don't you dare be late..._

_…I'm gonna have to put her in the water!..._  
_...I had a date..._

"Uh, Beth. I don't really feel like dancing anymore..." I say and walk away from the dance floor, trying to shut her brown hair and red lips out of my mind.

"Steve! What's the matter?" Beth calls, but I'm too busy trying to drown memories I hoped wouldn't resurface to answer.

* * *

"Steve? Steve? Was it something I said? I don't see how telling the time is offensive..." I call out, trying to find my big brother. What did I do?

I saw Steve sitting at a table, much like he was before. Only this time, he was in the very back corner and nursing a bottle of whiskey.

"Steve! I've been looking everywhere. What happened back there? I really don't understand why me checking your watch upset you." I say. "And stop drinking it like you're a baby with a bottle. We both know you can't get drunk..." I scold and grab it away and sit down next to him. He doesn't even protest. "Talk to me Steve. We're missing one heck of a party."

He turns and looks at me with hollow, sad eyes. "When I was crashing to plane into the ice, Peggy was on the radio. We both knew I was going to die, but we made a date to go dancing as if I was going to show up to base tomorrow. We made plans for eight, and she told me 'Don't you dare be late.' What you said reminded me of that moment. I'm trying to move on, but sometimes little things trigger her memory. I had kept that inside for so long, I had almost forgotten. She was supposed to be my first real dance with a girl." he finishes.

"Oh my gosh. Steve, I am so sorry, I had no idea." I apologize.

"It's alright. Sorry I abandoned you on the dance floor." he says.

"Don't sweat it. It's happened before." I shudder. "Freshman year. Anyway, I see a rather beautiful lady staring at you from behind the chocolate fountain. How about you dance with her, and I find Thor. I'm sure he's either wandering around unsure of what to do with himself or hogging the snacks." I suggest and pat Steve on the shoulder as I get up and begin to search for my other brother.

* * *

I didn't take me long. It was as I suspected, Thor had grabbed a whole platter of food and was eating at a table by himself. What a nut. I walk up and tap him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me kind sir. I was wondering if you would grant me the pleasure of a dance?" I ask and do my best curtsy.

Thor laughs his booming laugh. "Of course. It would be my honor." he agrees and leads me onto the dance floor.

It was actually quite hard to find an easy dancing position. Thor is taller than Steve, so I couldn't reach his shoulders without him picking me up by the armpits. Even in my heels. Yeesh. So we settled with holding hands, his huge ones engulfing mine.

"Are you enjoying the ball?" I ask Thor.

"Yes. I am very impressed with Midguardian festivities." Thor says.

I laugh. "How are things with you and Jane?" I ask.

"Wonderful. She is the most beautiful and kind lady I have ever met." Thor says.

"You two are so cute!" I say in an extremely giddy teenage girl voice. Thor chuckles.

"How is Steve? I saw him in a rather Tony-esque state." Thor asks.

"Yeah. He's doing better. Just some more Peggy memories. But, I think he's going to be alright. Look." I say and gesture to Steve, who was dancing and laughing with the girl I pointed out to him.

* * *

We get home around two in the morning. I kick my heels of and collapse on the couch. "How do you wear these things everyday Pepper? My feet are going to fall off and die." I complain. Bruce and Tony laugh.

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice. And blisters." Pepper answers.

I begin to fall asleep on the couch.

"Oh no you don't." Tony says. "That couch isn't for sleeping."

I shrug him off and turn over.

"Don't worry, I'll carry her." Steve volunteers and lifts me up with ease.

"I'm not a baby Steve. I can walk." I mumble as he turns onto the staircase. "When can we go to a ball again? It was so much fun and I'm not even that tired." I say, yawning.

The last thing I here is my family laughing before I conk out for good.


End file.
